Anne's Bizarre Adventure
by IronhideFourze
Summary: Runaway Girl, Anne tags along with the Joestar group even though they don't want her. When her life is threatened by the Wheel of Fortune, she suddenly gains the ability no one, not even herself would think she would possess. A Stand! How will this effect the bizarre adventure of the Joestar group!
1. Wheel of Fortune

**Had this sitting on my Ipad for a long time. So I decided to post it after staring at it all day. Since it's been forever since I wrote this, some of the writing may be a bit off or taken from a crappy manga translation. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wheel of Fortune

"Quick! Let's run between the cliffs!"

As these words were said everyone immediately ran back between the crevices between the cliff sides. In all the panic to get away from the Wheel of fortune was Anne. What was she doing here with these four guys running away from an insanely supped up car shooting something invisible at them and trying to run them down? She was so scared for her life that she couldn't remember.

Anne was so scared that she couldn't hear what anyone else was saying. As she saw the others ran ahead of her, she tried to run faster but ended up tripping. When she looked up from the ground everyone had disappeared. She was alone and she could hear the engine of the demonic car from hell getting closer. Logically, Ann did what any girl would do in a situation like this: screaming her little head off!

"Hey! No one tried to save me!" Ann screamed. "I am just a girl who skipped home! No one pities me! I am just a lonely, loveless girl! I might as well die!"

With no one apparently coming to her rescue, she was sure she'd be torn to apart by the Wheel of Fortune. Just as she was about to die, something...happened.

Now it's not like the original story in which Jotaro scoops Anne up and saves her. No, might as well not even bother to upload this story on this site to begin with if I did. What happened was...strange. For Anne at least.

Anne noticed that her killer was taking an unusually long time to...you know, kill her. She then noticed that her hands felt like they were on fire and she could feel sharp pains all over her arms. She looked up and it was then she noticed what was going on. The Wheel of Fortune was right in front of her but was being held back by...a pair of hands?

They were pink and feminine and the arms were riddled with wounds similar to what Jotaro and the others received from the Wheel of Fortune.

Looking directly above her, she saw a pink being stood over her. Its face had eyes with star shaped irises, star shaped lips, and was noseless. It also had hair like Anne, but longer and more beautiful and a small single horn protruding from just above its hairline.

The being looking down on her smiled and winked before returning its attention to the Wheel of Fortune with a determined look.

"Wh-what are you?!" Anne asked in bewilderment.

The revving of Wheel of Fortunes engine brought her attention back to it.

"You stubborn little bitch! You can't deny your death any longer!" The driver said.

"No please, stop!" Anne exclaimed.

The pink being began to repeatedly punch Wheel of Fortune. Anne could feel a stinging sensation on her hands. She only assumed that whatever this thing was, it had something to do with her.

Unfortunately, punching a vehicle with several sharp and pointy objects coming out of the front wasn't really the best way to keep it from coming closer. Anne's head was so close to dismemberment.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed when suddenly...

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAA!" The sound of metal being pound repeatedly could be heard.

Ann opened her eyes to see that the car that had been trying to kill her a second ago, now pushed off to the side with a series of fist shaped dents in it.

"Are you alright?" Polnareff asked as he and Jotaro stood in front of her.

"Y-yes," she answered getting off the ground. She winced when she used her hands. "My arms and hands hurt though." Anne took a moment to look at her arms to see that the sleeves of her shirt had stains of blood all over it and her hands had blood dripping from them. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed in similar fashion that Joseph does and then fainted from the shock and possible blood loss.

* * *

 **Pretty short but that's it.**

 **Let me know if this is anything that anyone is interested in. I'll probably add another chapter but some feedback would be nice. I would also like suggestions on the name of Anne's Stand. I was conflicted between giving it the name of one of the minor arcanas because Anne herself is such a minor character or giving it a major arcana name like Aeon, Jester, or Hunger which are alternate names for Judgement, Fool, and Strength respectively.**


	2. Joining The Joestar Group

**To address the first review of this story, I am aware of the potential Mary Sue-ness and I'll do my best to avoid that. Rest assured any powers Anne's Stand may have that seem too powerful will have its drawbacks. By the end Dio would still be able to massacre Anne in a straight up fight. For the stars on the Stand I was originally going to name it after the Pentacles Minor Arcana when I originally wrote the first two chapters as you'll see later with its full body depiction. I've become hesitant on using Pentacles as a name, but I might end up sticking with it.**

 **I hope that clears up somethings for now.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Joining The Joestar Group

"Ugh..." Anne woke up in a bed presumably in a hospital. She was the only one in this room as much as she can tell. "What…happened?"

"Why, you fainted hun." A feminine voice answered. "Probably from the crap ton of blood you lost."

"Huh? Who was that?" Anne asked, looking around.

"I'm right here." The voice said coming from her left.

Anne looked left and the pink being that attempted to save her was right there. "Gah!" Anne almost jumped out of her bed.

"Hey! Easy now, you don't want to hurt yourself, do ya?" The pink thing said, holding her down.

"W-wh-what are you?" Anne asked.

Getting a good look at whatever this pink thing is she saw that it looked like a tall Amazonish version of her own body. The hair grown long enough to conceal what appeared to be a large disk like object embedded in its back. Smaller disks with pentagrams on it also lined the sides of its body along. It appeared to be dressed in a two piece bathing suit with a short skirt covering only its backside.

The being tapped its cheek with one finger. "I don't really know myself actually. What was it those guys keep talking about, a Stand...I guess?"

"A Stand?" Anne was confused. "B-but you can't be my Stand! That's impossible!"

"Hmm, how? Do you know any of the requirements?" It asked inquisitively.

"Well...no but there's still no way I could have a Stand. You have to belong to someone else! Stands don't even talk!"

"Listen hun, all I know is that what you were about to die and I sorta came out to protect you." The Stand explained. "Everything else after that was brand new to me. I don't even think anyone can understand me, they just look at me like I'm weird or act like I'm not even here!"

"Ohhh, this is so weird." Anne groaned. "What am I gonna tell Jotaro and the others?"

"Actually, I think they've been arguing about us for a while."

"What?"

"They're right there on the other side." The Stand pointed at the door.

"Really?" Anne got up from her bed and pressed her ears against the door. Truth be told they were arguing.

"We have to send her home! It's too dangerous for a little girl!" That sounded like that French guy, Polnareff.

"We can't leave her alone. Having a Stand and being associated with us makes her a target. We don't know if another Stand User has been watching us from afar and alerting Dio to our progress." That was Joseph.

"I see what you're saying, but still, she'll be risking death if she stays with us."

"But in sending her home, we risk Dio tracking her down and implanting a Flesh Bud in her, forcing her to comeback and fight against us!"

"Additionally, we don't even know what her Stand does. It could be something unstoppable for all we know." That's Kakyoin speaking now. "The fact that it remained active while she was unconscious is something to look out for."

"I can't believe what you guys are saying. Come on, Jotaro, help me out here!" Polnareff said.

There was a long pause followed by a sigh that Anne could only assume came from Jotaro.

"With the fact that she ran away from home and managed to follow us all the way out here, despite the dangers she already faced as a child her age...I say we let her stay."

"What?!"

"It's better to have as much help as we can get, especially since we're a man down. But if she asks for it or it becomes too dangerous, we'll send her home."

 _'Jotaro...'_ Anne sighed lovingly. _'He really believes in me.'_

"Until you croak or wuss out, whichever comes first." Anne's Stand quipped.

' _Shut up.'_

"However, if she does stay we'll have to keep a close eye on her." Jotaro continued.

"What for?" Polnareff inquired.

"She could also be a spy for Dio."

"A spy? I find it hard to believe that a little girl could be a spy."

"Remember that orangutan on that ship a while back? We didn't think it would have a Stand and it caught us off guard." Kakyoin added.

"Hm, that would possibly explain why she's been following us around. To keep an eye on us."

"She could also be trying to kill us under the facade of being helpless little girl." Jotaro added.

"She did take a long time screaming rather than getting up and running away from the last guy. Almost like she wanted us to risk our lives trying to save her and then leave us to get killed." Polnareff said.

"Certainly doing a terrible job at it." Kakyoin said. "But, I can see what Jotaro's thinking, it's a better idea to have a spy in sight rather than out of it."

"Alright, alright," Joseph spoke, silencing everyone. "For now, we keep a close eye on her. If she is a spy, then we'll deal with her accordingly."

Anne was surprised they would assume such a thing. She doesn't even know who or what this Dio guy is. It sounds like a weird deodorant guy.

"Hopefully, she'll be awake by now. I'll go talk to her while you all get the everything ready to go."

After a few seconds the doorknob on the door began to shake.

 _'Oh shit, I seem suspicious enough as it is! If they catch me like this, it'll look like I was eavesdropping on their secret conversation!'_ Anne panicked.

"You were kinda doing that to begin with." Her Stand interjected.

"Shush!" Anne scrambled back to the bed and attempted to make it look like she never left.

The door in front of her opened revealing Joseph on the other side. "Ah, you're awake." He said.

"Uh yeah," Anne spoke a little out of breath. "I just woke up."

Joseph noticed her Stand next to her. "And I see that you've been acquainted with your new friend."

"I know what a Stand is. You guys yell about it all the time." Anne replied. They kinda were open about Stands.

"Uhm...yes, yes, about that. Because of what's happened recently with you and your…Stand, we've uh, decided to let you come with us."

Having already heard the news, Anne tried to be surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, but the road will be a long and perilous one." He warned. "You can chose to leave if you want and we'll send you home, we won't think of you any different if you do."

"I understand, but I've already decided that I'm staying with you guys." Anne said adamantly. "I don't have anything better to do at home and I'd rather not go back home to an angry dad."

"Right then." Joseph said with an assured smile. "Now I don't mean to rush you, but we are pressed for time and I would like to leave here in a short while, so get yourself ready."

"Okay," she answered.

Joseph left the room, closing the door and leaving Anne alone with her Stand.

"Oh, this is great! I get to stay with Jotaro!" Anne swooned, letting her fantasies about her spending the rest of her life him run wild.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Her Stand spoke. "And aren't they kinda suspicious of you?"

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment." Anne replied. "Now help me get my stuff."

With no help from her Stand, Anne gathered what little she had in her personal possession. A couple hundred dollars she got from scamming people with fake and damaged porn mags, a couple candy bars, and a necklace given to her by her grandmother. Anne never thought much of the necklace even though she was told how special it was. It was something she figured it would be something she could sell if she ran out of money.

'I'm on thin ice,' Anne thought. 'They're all suspicious of me, even Jotaro. I have to prove myself and show them that I'm not a burden!...I just hope my Stand isn't useless.'

Soon she was ready to go and met up with the others, who stood by the jeep they were going to use. Getting in the vehicle, the group drove off to their next destination.

* * *

 **If and when I ever get to it, the Joestar group encounter Justice in the next chapter. Before I end this, here are the current statistics of Anne's Stand which are subject to change as the story progresses.**

 **Stand:**?

 **Destructive Power:** C

 **Speed:** B

 **Range:** D

 **Durability:** C

 **Precision:** D

 **Developmental Potential:** A


End file.
